The past 3 years have been extremely productive. During this time, three waves of volunteers (approximately 22 volunteers per wave) participated in training. Each of these waves trained 3-4 times/week for 4-6 monthls. Physiological measurements on these volunteers before and after training included measurement of abdominal fat using computed tomograpny, determinations of lipid concentrations, stress hormone responses to cognitive and physical challenges, and glucose responses to an oral glucose challenge. In addition, a number of experiments relating exercise, water immersion and temperature to body fluid regulation have been performed. The study thus far has culminated in 6 published abstracts and 6 papers either in press or in review. Currently we are competing for renewal funds in order to continue our study of exercise, body fluid balance and metabolism in older people.